Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection (album)
|recorded = 1987-2019 |label = BMG |length = |genre = |producer = |altimage = Step Back in Time - The Definitive Collection (Expanded).jpg |altimage_caption = Expanded Edition cover |lastalbum = |thisalbum = |nextalbum = |single_one = |single1date = }}Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection is the fourth major greatest hits album by Kylie Minogue. The album was released on June 28 2019 by BMG, to tie in with the festival concerts as part of Kylie Summer 2019, and Kylie's legend slot at the 2019 Glastonbury Festival. The album was made available in various formats, including a two-disc edition, a picture disc vinyl and five limited edition cassette formats. The album also includes "New York City", which was a song written during the sessions for Golden (2018), released as a single on May 2 2019. The album is named after Kylie's 1990 single "Step Back in Time", and hinted that the album would be so-called by posting videos and images of the song's artwork and music video, and changing her profile photos to one of her from the shoot for the video. An expanded version of the album will be released on November 22 2019, including an extra disc with eight more singles from Kylie's career, and a megamix, produced by Freemasons, who were responsible for the single mix of "The One". Background In late 2018, during an interview, Kylie mentioned the possibility of a Greatest Hits being "on the cards", but didn't elaborate any further. It was speculated by fans that there would be four new tracks featured on the album, when it appeared that four new songs had been registered on ASCAP: "Rose Is a Rose", "To Be Honest", "What Would You Do" and "World's Greatest Lover". It was rumoured that the song "Rose Is a Rose" would be the lead single from the album, however it was proven to be untrue as the song had been registered earlier in 2018. As the countdown was reaching May 2, it was highly speculated that the studio version of "New York City", a song conceived during the sessions for Golden and performed during the Golden Tour, would be released as the lead single from the album. On 27 May 2019, Kylie's official website was updated to a clock counting down to May 3 2019, following announcements that Kylie would be appearing on BBC Radio 2 and The Graham Norton Show on May 3. After a few days, the words "Step Back in Time" and "Pop Precision since 1987" were added to the clock, and Kylie's name in a font similar to the one used during the Fever era (2001). At midnight on May 2 2019 (BST), Kylie posted the artwork to her social medias, announcing the release for June 28, with pre-order available at 8am (BST) on May 3. Song inclusion Fans were quick to point out the singles from Kylie's repertoire that were not included on the album once the track listing had been revealed: "It's No Secret" and "Turn It into Love" are missing from her debut; "Word Is Out", "If You Were with Me Now" and "Finer Feelings" are missing from Let's Get to It; "Where Is the Feeling?" is missing from her eponymous fifth studio album; "Some Kind of Bliss", "Did It Again" and "Cowboy Style" are missing from Impossible Princess; "Chocolate" is missing from Body Language; "Giving You Up" is missing from the 2004 greatest hits Ultimate Kylie; "All I See" is missing from X; "Better Than Today" and "Put Your Hands Up (If You Feel Love)" are missing from Aphrodite; both "Into the Blue" and "I Was Gonna Cancel" are missing from Kiss Me Once, meaning this is the only of her fourteen studio albums not to be included in the compilation; and "Golden", "A Lifetime to Repair" and "Music's Too Sad Without You" are missing from Golden. In addition to this, fans were also quick to point out the exclusion of a lot of her standalone singles, including "Higher", her duet with Taio Cruz, "Right Here, Right Now", her collaboration with Giorgio Moroder, and 2013's "Skirt". The expanded version of the album added "Into the Blue" and "I Was Gonna Cancel" from Kiss Me Once, "Chocolate" from Body Language, "Some Kind of Bliss" and "Did It Again" from Impossible Princess, "Word Is Out" and "If You Were with Me Now" from Let's Get to It and "It's No Secret" from her debut, in addition to a 17 song megamix. Promotion In order to promote the compilation, Kylie appeared on both The Zoe Ball Breakfast Show on BBC Radio 2 and The Graham Norton Show on 3 May. On 3 June, she was interviewed on The One Show. 'Singles' "New York City" was released as a single from the compilation on 3 May 2019, premiering on BBC Radio 2 the same day. The song was originally a demo for Kylie's fourteenth studio album, Golden (2018). Due to demand and acclaim from fans and critics, the song was subsequently completed and released the following year. 'Tour' Kylie performed a series of summer shows throughout the UK and Europe in 2019, entitled Kylie Summer 2019; the tour consisted of 15 shows across Europe, including a performance in the legends slot at Glastonbury Festival, as well as headlining Brighton Pride Track listing |extra1 = |length1 = 3:50 |title2 = Spinning Around |writer2 = |extra2 = Mike Spencer |length2 = 3:27 |title3 = Love at First Sight |writer3 = |extra3 = |length3 = 3:58 |title4 = Dancing |writer4 = |extra4 = Sky Adams |length4 = 2:58 |title5 = In Your Eyes |writer5 = |extra5 = |length5 = 3:17 |title6 = Slow |writer6 = |extra6 = Sunnyroads |length6 = 3:13 |title7 = All the Lovers |writer7 = |extra7 = |length7 = 3:20 |title8 = I Believe in You |writer8 = |extra8 = |length8 = 3:20 |title9 = In My Arms |writer9 = |extra9 = |length9 = 3:31 |title10 = On a Night Like This |writer10 = |extra10 = |length10 = 3:32 |title11 = Your Disco Needs You |writer11 = |extra11 = |length11 = 3:32 |title12 = Please Stay |writer12 = |extra12 = |length12 = 4:08 |title13 = 2 Hearts |writer13 = |extra13 = Kish Mauve |length13 = 3:53 |title14 = Breathe |writer14 = |extra14 = |length14 = 3:40 |title15 = Red Blooded Woman |writer15 = |extra15 = |length15 = 4:20 |title16 = The One |writer16 = |extra16 = |length16 = 4:04 |title17 = Come into My World |writer17 = |extra17 = |length17 = 4:06 |title18 = Wow |writer18 = |extra18 = Kurstin |length18 = 3:13 |title19 = Get Outta My Way |writer19 = |extra19 = |length19 = 3:39 |title20 = Timebomb |writer20 = |extra20 = |length20 = 2:57 |title21 = Kids |note21 = with Robbie Williams |writer21 = |extra21 = |length21 = 4:20 |title22 = Stop Me From Falling |writer22 = |extra22 = Adams |length22 = 3:01 }} |extra1 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length1 = 3:05 |title2 = Better the Devil You Know |writer2 = |extra2 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length2 = 3:52 |title3 = Hand on Your Heart |writer3 = |extra3 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length3 = 3:50 |title4 = Wouldn't Change a Thing |writer4 = |extra4 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length4 = 3:12 |title5 = Shocked |writer5 = |extra5 = |length5 = 3:08 |title6 = Especially For You |note6 = with Jason Donovan |writer6 = |extra6 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length6 = 3:58 |title7 = I Should Be So Lucky |writer7 = |extra7 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length7 = 3:22 |title8 = Celebration |writer8 = |extra8 = |length8 = 3:57 |title9 = The Loco-Motion |writer9 = |extra9 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length9 = 3:13 |title10 = Give Me Just a Little More Time |writer10 = |extra10 = |length10 = 3:06 |title11 = Never Too Late |writer11 = |extra11 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length11 = 3:20 |title12 = Got to Be Certain |writer12 = |extra12 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length12 = 3:20 |title13 = Tears on My Pillow |writer13 = |extra13 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length13 = 2:28 |title14 = Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi |writer14 = |extra14 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length14 = 4:02 |title15 = What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before) |writer15 = |extra15 = |length15 = 3:44 |title16 = What Do I Have to Do |writer16 = |extra16 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length16 = 3:43 |title17 = Confide in Me |writer17 = |extra17 = Brothers in Rhythm |length17 = 4:26 |title18 = Put Yourself in My Place |writer18 = Jimmy Harry |extra18 = Harry |length18 = 4:51 |title19 = Where the Wild Roses Grow |note19 = with Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds |writer19 = Nick Cave |extra19 = |length19 = 3:57 |title20 = New York City |writer20 = |extra20 = DJ Fresh |length20 = 3:21 }} |extra1 = |length1 = 4:10 |title2 = I Was Gonna Cancel |writer2 = Pharrell Williams |extra2 = |length2 = 3:32 |title3 = Chocolate |note3 = Radio edit |writer3 = |extra3 = Douglas |length3 = 3:59 |title4 = Did It Again |note4 = Radio edit |writer4 = |extra4 = Brothers in Rhythm |length4 = 3:45 |title5 = Some Kind of Bliss |note5 = Radio edit |writer5 = |extra5 = |length5 = 3:34 |title6 = Word Is Out |writer6 = |extra6 = |length6 = 3:34 |title7 = If You Were with Me Now |note7 = with Keith Washington |writer7 = |extra7 = |length7 = 3:10 |title8 = It's No Secret |writer8 = |extra8 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length8 = 3:58 |title9 = Step Back in Time |note9 = Section - F9 Megamix |writer9 = |extra9 = James Wiltshire |length9 = 0:18 |title10 = I Should Be So Lucky |note10 = F9 Megamix |writer10 = |extra10 = Wiltshire |length10 = 2:18 |title11 = What Do I Have to Do |note11 = F9 Megamix |writer11 = |extra11 = Wiltshire |length11 = 2:15 |title12 = Hand on Your Heart |note12 = F9 Megamix |writer12 = |extra12 =Wiltshire |length12 = 2:30 |title13 = Better the Devil You Know |note13 = F9 Megamix |writer13 = |extra13 = Wiltshire |length13 = 1:38 |title14 = Shocked |note14 = DNA Mix - F9 Megamix |writer14 = |extra14 = Wiltshire |length14 = 2:13 |title15 = Step Back in Time |note15 = F9 Megamix |writer15 = |extra15 = Wiltshire |length15 = 2:21 |title16 = Confide in Me |note16 = F9 Megamix |writer16 = |extra16 = Wiltshire |length16 = 2:27 |title17 = On a Night Like This |note17 = F9 Megamix |writer17 = |extra17 = Wiltshire |length17 = 2:40 |title18 = Your Disco Needs You |note18 = F9 Megamix |writer18 = |extra18 = Wiltshire |length18 = 3:31 |title19 = Spinning Around |note19 = F9 Megamix |writer19 = |extra19 = Wiltshire |length19 = 2:24 |title20 = Love at First Sight |note20 = F9 Megamix |writer20 = |extra20 = Wiltshire |length20 = 2:52 |title21 = Can't Get Blue Monday Out Of My Head |note21 = F9 Megamix |writer21 = |extra21 = Wiltshire |length21 = 3:46 |title22 = The One |note22 = Instrumental - F9 Megamix |writer22 = |extra22 = Wiltshire |length22 = 0:14 |title23 = Slow |note23 = Acapella - F9 Megamix |writer23 = |extra23 =Wiltshire |length23 = 1:18 |title24 = The One |note24 = F9 Megamix |writer24 = |extra24 = Wiltshire |length24 = 1:34 |title25 = All the Lovers |note25 = F9 Megamix |writer25 = |extra25 = Wiltshire |length25 = 3:16 |title26 = Dancing |note26 = F9 Megamix |writer26 = |extra26 = Wiltshire |length26 = 3:00 }} |extra1 = |length1 = 3:50 |title2 = Spinning Around |writer2 = |extra2 = Mike Spencer |length2 = 3:27 |title3 = Love at First Sight |writer3 = |extra3 = |length3 = 3:58 |title4 = In Your Eyes |writer4 = |extra4 = |length4 = 3:17 |title5 = Slow |writer5 = |extra5 = Sunnyroads |length5 = 3:13 }} }} |extra1 = |length1 = 3:20 |title2 = In My Arms |writer2 = |extra2 = |length2 = 3:31 |title3 = On a Night Like This |writer3 = |extra3 = |length3 = 3:32 |title4 = Wow |writer4 = |extra4 = Kurstin |length4 = 3:13 }} }} |extra1 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length1 = 3:05 |title2 = Better the Devil You Know |writer2 = |extra2 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length2 = 3:52 |title3 = Shocked |writer3 = |extra3 = |length3 = 3:08 |title4 = I Should Be So Lucky |writer4 = |extra4 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length4 = 3:22 |title5 = Especially For You |note5 = with Jason Donovan |writer5 = |extra5 = Stock Aitken Waterman |length5 = 3:58 }} }} |extra1 = Brothers in Rhythm |length1 = 4:26 |title2 = Put Yourself in My Place |writer2 = Harry |extra2 = Harry |length2 = 3:51 |title3 = 2 Hearts |writer3 = |extra3 = Kish Mauve |length3 = 2:53 |title4 = Kids |note4 = with Robbie Williams |writer4 = |extra4 = |length4 = 4:20 |title5 = Dancing |writer5 = |extra5 = Adams |length5 = 2:58 }} }} Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:Greatest Hits albums Category:2019 Category:BMG